Fixing a broken heart
by Alternative Randomness
Summary: Len's eyes widened as he saw the scene before him. He couldn't believe it, how, how did this happen? He was supposed to have confessed tonight, he had finally worked up the courage, and now, this happens! Len x Gumo story. Rated T just in case.
1. That night

**Alright, this is my frist story! Hope it's alright. Currently a one-shot but if enough people like it I might make some more chapters.**

**The pairing is Gumo x Len with a little side of onesided Len x Kaito just at the start.**

**I don't own any of the characters or any vocaloids!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It hurt, it really freaking hurt. It was like someone just got a knife or something and continued to stab at his heart. Oh, but that pain would be far too easy, no, after that they decided it might be amusing to simply rip out his heart and shove it in his face, making him watch as they tore his heart to pieces. This instance, however, didn't actually happen, however, it might as well be. The pain would probably be the same, but, at least he'd be dead afterwards, at least he'd be dead. He'd welcome death over this any day and I'm sure you all would if the love of your life had a crush on your twin sister.<p>

Why did this have to happen? And tonight of all nights! The blonde ran a hand over his cheek feeling the warm droplets slide onto the skin. He dropped his arm down, just sitting up numbly, staring at the wall as he let absolute sadness drip into his being, soaking him in its blue grips and eventually begin to drown him. He took in large, irregular breaths as he sobbed freely yet silently. He couldn't let anyone know about this, it's best to leave this all as a secret; he didn't want anyone else to be hurt, especially his dear sister. He couldn't stay mad at her; it wasn't in him to be. Even if she had, unknowingly, stole the one he had been in love with. Just thinking about it caused more tears to fall.

His hands went to his chest, balling up the fabric there as he fell backwards, his blonde hair fanning out around him, some falling in his eyes. He just ignored the sight obscuring strands, looking at the roof with unseeing eyes as they clouded and filled with salty, warm liquid. He curled up, on his side, and closed his eyes, keeping himself tucked up and under the yellow covers of his bed. He tried to keep his thoughts from drifting back to _that_ moment, but, his mind betrayed him and constantly brought up the events.

* * *

><p><em>The blue eyed blonde gave a smile to the blue haired male beside him. He watched as the other sent him a smile and the smaller of the two felt his cheeks heat up slightly, looking away and therefore missing the flirtatious gaze of his sister and an equally flirtatious one sent back from the blue haired male. This was the night he was finally going to confess to him. After holding it off, hesitating for so long Len was going to do it, tonight. He really hoped that Kaito would accept it and give the love back. He had hope and all the others he'd talked to about it had encouraged him.<em>

_He looked back up a second after he composed himself, cheeks having cooled down, however, the temperature around them didn't. Being the kind boy he was he got up, looking to the two. "Hey, do you guys want an ice cream? Meiko's handing some out." The pair nodded and with that the blonde walked off. _

_The ice cream retrieval was easy and he began to return to the spot on the beach that the three had sat. He wasn't really paying attention on what was in front of him, more so on the three cones he was trying to hold along with three cans of juice. Looking back on it now Len was slightly glad he hadn't seen it sooner and then again, he sincerely wished he hadn't seen it at all. His eyes widened as he saw his sister, who, was unaware of her brother's love toward Kaito, and his blue haired love kissing happily on the beach. He could see the love in their gazes as they pulled away. They looked so in love, it hurt. Len could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he dropped the drinks and deserts into the sand, not giving them a second thought as he ran off, tears welling in his eyes. He ran, not looking at anything and only feeling the horrible pang of sadness and pain of a broken heart spread throughout him as he came to the door of his house he shared with his sister and the rest of the vocaloids. He opened the door with clumsy hands, not even bothering to close it as he ran to his room. He threw the door open, closing it with a loud bang as he collapsed on his bed, sobbing and crying into his pillow and sheets._

* * *

><p>Len rubbed his eyes once again, trying to stop all this crying but he knew it didn't work. He closed his eyes, trying, at the very least to slow his breathing down. It worked, slightly, and he curled up more in his blankets. He whipped his eyes of tears that only came back. He gave a shaky sigh, his mouth now dry, lips slightly cracked. The other would come to look for him and he didn't know what to do. He knew they'd be worried and he'd have to do his best to look normal in front of him. He'd have t lie to them, lie to them all. He'd rather not; he doesn't like lying to his family, especially his twin sister, his beloved twin sister. It was kind of, in a sick way, funny how Kaito probably would've loved him back had he been female. But, then again, that might not have been the reason, gender; it's such a superficial reason. It was him, he wasn't appealing at all. Who would want him? Who in their right mind would want to love him?<p>

He gave a short, curt laugh, one that was filled with pain and not humour. He ran a hand through his hair, his ears catching the sound of footsteps and someone calling his voice. In the back of his mind he recognised the voice, but, at the moment he didn't realise it. He heard the footsteps approaching get louder and louder signalling that whoever it was had almost reached his room and his hiding place. He rubbed his eyes furiously of the tears before lying in his bed, making it seem as if he were simply asleep. He kept still, trying to keep his breaths even as he heard the door open. He didn't dare look behind him to see who it was, not wanting to risk his cover.

He stayed perfectly still as he heard the footsteps quieten and a weight sink his bed down. He kept his face calm, resisting the urge to bite at his lip. He had no idea who this was, but, he hoped however it was didn't realise he was fake sleeping. He held his breath as he felt movement, the bed stir as if someone was leaning over. He kept still and then, suddenly, felt a very gentle and warm hand upon his cheek; caressing it.

He was curious to who this was, was it his sister? Perhaps, but, the feel of this person didn't seem like it, also the actions. His sister wouldn't hesitate to wake him up, this person, however, seemed content on allowing him to sleep as they gently watched him. Len kept his face calm, trying to fight the odd urge to blush at the actions, the hand remained on his cheek, very warm and gently, very soothing. He felt it move, then, brushing the fringe from his face gently, almost…..lovingly. Len kept still, wanting to lean into the small affectionate touches and opening his eyes to see who it was, however, he didn't risk it. What if they stopped if he showed he was awake?

He didn't want to take that chance, so, he kept his faux sleep as the other continued their affectionate actions. The hand moved, completely removing them from his face, much to Len's slight disappointment. He didn't want the warmth to leave, didn't want the affections so full of care and love to leave. He wanted to keep it there, allow it to smother him in its warmth. Amidst in his thoughts Len didn't notice the body moving until he felt breath on his face. His eyes wanted to open, wanted to gaze at whoever this person was, however, again, the thought of them leaving made him stay as he was. The breath ghosted his own lips and he felt his breath stop, his heart started to skip slightly from anticipation. He felt his heart begin to pump quickly as he felt a soft and ever so gentle pair of lips press against his, if only for a second. Len could feel so much love in the simple gesture, so much affection. Len felt his cheeks, ever so slightly heat up and hoped the other, whoever it was, didn't noticed it. He held back the urge to lick his lips or to even press his fingers against the buzzing skin of them as he felt the bed move. He felt the weight completely lift of the bed, showing that the person had gotten up. Len stayed still, his ears catching the sound of footsteps fading, the door opening and then the slight squeak that signalled it was closing. He took a risk, his body suddenly curious, forgetting about his heartache for a moment as his eyes peeked open, managing to catch a small flash of bright green before the door closed with a quiet clack and the footsteps faded away.

He waited for what felt like an endless amount of time, when, in actual fact, it wasn't that long at all. He waited until he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore before moving, sitting up in a slight daze. It was like he wasn't even there anymore, his eyes wide and dry from the tear he previously shed. His hand, trembling slightly as it rose to his lips, still tingling with the feel of the other's. His fingers ever so slightly brushed them, his lips parted just a bit as the moment continued to replay in his head, his whole being just paused as his mind looped it over.


	2. The morning after

Alright, here is chapter two, I hope you all enjoy it.

**Pairing: **Gumo x Len

**Rating: **T (to be safe)

**Word count: **1775

* * *

><p>He woke up with a groan, he hardly got that much sleep last night, less than he hoped but, perhaps a little more than expected. He had expected to only get around an hour or two at most, anticipated that he would spend most of his night crying over the realisation that he would never be loved by the one he wanted. In his dark state last night, the blonde had thought of some ideas. If he had been female, instead, would things have been different? Was gender the only defining factor? His sister did look quite similar to him, and at times they could be mistaken, and yet, he doubted that was it. He recalled the time when the blue haired man had briefly had a relationship with the purple haired Samurai, but that was long ago. Now they had both moved on, the violet haired male finding a long term partner in the pink haired vocaloids while, apparently, the blue haired one found a partner in his sister. So, it wasn't gender, it was personality or whatever else to see in a person, obviously Len wasn't good enough, not what Kaito wanted; which was his sister.<p>

He groaned once again, not wanting to open his eyes. He really didn't want to face this morning, have to wear a mask so that nobody would think anything was wrong; he didn't want the others worrying, he didn't want the others to find out, especially his sister. He knew how she would react, she'd feel sad, feel sorry for her brother and probably break off her relationship with the blue haired ice cream addict just to try and make him feel better. Len didn't want that, despite how hurt he felt about the revelation that he just wasn't good enough, he still loved them both dearly, loved them both enough to realise that they were happy with each other; the happiest that way. Still, it didn't really help his feelings that much, he was still mildly jealous of his sister, even if there was nothing he could do and he was still hurt, still heartbroken.

His eyes gazed at his ceiling, eyes tracing invisible patterns as he slowly woke up. His mind drifted to last night's occurrence, that strange yet comforting and familiar presence that had greeted him. He still didn't know who it was or even more what to do about it. From what he remembered he felt like the person held feelings towards him, although, he was unsure if they were feelings that lovers shared or simply feelings that brothers and sisters or family members shared. He was curious to know who it was, but, the curiosity lay underneath a blanket of pain that would take a while to heal. Who would love him now, anyway? Obviously he wasn't good enough for Kaito, so, who's to say he was good enough for someone else? He couldn't sing, for a start and he wasn't nearly as popular as his sister. He was hardly a dancer and he really wasn't all that good compared to everyone else, why would anyone want him?

He looked to his door, he should probably get up, it was already late morning so people would be worried. He sat up, stretching out. He blinked his eyes and winched slightly, they hurt. They felt all dry and crusty from the hours of crying he had done. Idly, he wondered if he had any tears left or if he had simply used them all and was no unable to cry.

He got up, slow and lazily as he left his bed, the sheets dragging and falling to the ground. He felt zombie like rather then human right now; his body was mainly moving on his own while his mind was spaced out, distancing from what he body felt, preparing for the task he was soon to face. Everyone would be down stairs so, he had to make sure he didn't worry all of them, if would be both easier and better that way.

He moved into the bathroom, trying to clean himself and look moderately presentable. He washed the sleep from his eyes while trying to get them from looking too red and puffy. He detangled the mess of blonde atop his head that was meant to be his hair. He washed his face of the remnants of tears and he tried to wake himself up. He looked alright, once he finished, but not that close to himself. He practiced a smile in the mirror. The first one was pitiful, so, he tried again. He tried many times, the smile never reaching his eyes as it should, however, he'd have to settle for the best he could right now and work up an excuse for why he seemed to off later. Perhaps he could say he'd gotten sick, which might work. He'd gotten sick and so he'd hurried home.

He returned to his room finding it empty, which he was glad about. He didn't think he could face his sister just yet; he needed to make himself more comfortable, make the others feel calmer before he did anything like confront his sister. She was the most perceptive when it came to him, she could tell if something was wrong, even if he tried to hide it, so, he felt that the others could be a sort of practice before confronting her. He got dressed fairly quickly, nothing special about his outfit; just a plain yellow t-shirt and a pair of loose black shorts. He looked into the mirror once more, trying out his fake smile before moving from his room and into the kitchen.

Everyone was there; Meiko was cooking for everyone alongside Luka and Miku. Gumo and his sister Gumi were sitting at the table eating their breakfast, Gakupo was painting his fingernails while watching the news and a certain blue haired guy was shovelling his face with ice cream. Len looked away from the blue haired male, making sure he didn't look at him. He walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table and staring at his hands before a voice was heard right behind him.

"LEN~! How are you? We were all worried about you last night! Are you alright?" The teal haired girl asked, her attitude bright and happy like usual. Len took a second before turning to her, his smile fake yet bright, it seemed like Miku didn't notice a thing. "Ah, Miku, everything's fine. I just felt a little sick, is all. Sorry for worrying everyone." He said, keeping up his act. The others were all watching him now, so, he'd have to pull this off flawlessly. They all gave him a smile and a nod. "It's good to hear you're alright, but tell one of us next time you run away, ok?" Len nodded to the teal girl beside her, he knew she was worried, he knew they all had, the vocaloids were as tight as family, even if they weren't all actually related, they acted like it anyway.

Meiko came over next, petting the blonde's head for a second before handing him a plate of pancakes. He gave a small smile; the smell of cooked banana's wafting to his nose. Even through all the depression and heartbreak, Len could still smile when bananas were present. He took a nice and fork, putting some syrup on the pancakes before digging in. Halfway through he looked over to see Gumo and his sister Gumi join him. "A-ah, I'm glad you're feeling better…Len." Gumi said from his side. Len gave a nod, feeling bad for making the girl worry. He felt bad for making everyone worry. "Yeah, we were all pretty worried there. Are you sure you're alright buddy?" That was Gumo. Len kept looking at his food, ignoring Kaito as much as he could, however, he could still see him from the corner of his eye. The male had no idea of the real situation and he planned on keeping it like that, it would only make things worse.

Len stalled time by eating; he took a slow bite, his eyes staying down. He tried to seem normal, Gumo, like Rin had known him for a long time. So, he was able to read Len a little better than the others, it still wasn't as good as his sister considering they were twins. Len swallowed before looking up, a smile, which was as real as he could get it, on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired. I'll be good with some rest." Gumo gave a nod, watching Len's face for a second, as if he were suspicious before giving a nod. "Alright then, if you're sure I guess I believe you then." Gumo said before getting up, Gumi following after him. It was odd how such a sweet shy girl had a twin brother that was so unlike her, but, then again he and Rin weren't exactly the same either.

Len turned back to his food before he caught something in the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Kaito waving at him, a goofy smile on his ice cream covered face. Len gave him a smile back, although, it didn't quite reach his eyes, his eyes tearing up a bit more at how unknowing Kaito was to the whole situation. He bit his cheek, trying to stop him from crying. Kaito's eyes widened and he went over, probably catching that something was wrong. Damn it, why did he have to choose to be observant now of all times? "Hey, Len, you alright there? You look like you're gonna cry or somethin'." The blue haired idiot said concern on his face. Why did he have to look like he cared? Why did he have to spark some small spark of hope in Len when the rest of him knew it was pointless, why did he feel like he had to just go and cry again? Hadn't he run out of tears? Didn't he run out last night? Apparently not.

Len bit his lip, shaking his head and tried to feel composed. Everyone around him was looking worried now, so, he had to try his best to at least not cry in front of them and keep his voice steady. "I….I just feel sick. I'm going back to bed." He said, pushing from the table and making his way back to his room where he closed the door, trying his best not to slam it, before crawling into bed, burying his head in his pillow and feeling more tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, comments, feedback is very much loved!<strong>


	3. Who's Staying?

**Alright, I'm back~ Sorry for the wait!**

**Hope you all had a good time over christmas and new years!**

**Good times and all. Now, here are two chapters I've had typed up and waiting**

**for all of you fans! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own vocaloid or anything really.**

* * *

><p>Everyone watched with worried expressions as the blonde left the room in a flurry. They could hear his door close, a little too loudly than normal. The teal haired girl bit her lip while she leaned against the bench. It seemed like something was bothering him, but, he was just sick, right?<p>

She looked over to the older girls in the vocaloids 'family'. Meiko was viewed more as a 'Mother' while Luka was more of an older sister. She looked over to Luka and gave a pout before giving her a light hug. "He must be really sick, he acting out of character~!" She said into the woman's shoulder. Said woman gave a slight nod before resuming her cleaning of the used dishes. "Let him get some rest, he's probably just tired, that's all. Now, we've got to get ready, remember? There's a fan meet and greet today plus a signing and short concert. You don't want to disappoint your fans, right?" To that the teal haired girl gave a short gasp, her worry temporarily gone.

"AH! You're right! I completely forgot! Ah, I've gotta call Mikuo and the others to tell them. He should be with Akaito, ah!"

The teal haired girl ran off after that and the two older women left in the room just gave a sigh. They finished their chores before looking to each other.

"We'll need to get someone to stay behind and look after him…."

"What about Rin?"

"I don't think so; we need at least one of the twins for the fans…."

"Hmm…. How about Gumi or her brother?"

"Gumi has her fans….. I guess Gumo could stay though… provided he wants to. He has fans to, just, not as many as the others…"

"Mm, alright, I'll go ask him."

With that Luka walked off with the green haired duo's room in mind. She knocked gently on the door before entering and found Gumo inside, on his bed with a pencil in his mouth, some tablet paper in hand and glasses on his face while his sister was just reading a book. She gave a small, short smile to the two before they looked and greeted her.

"Ah, Luka, hello." Gumi said in her usual timid voice as she peeked up from her book.

"Hey Luka, what do ya need?" Her brother asked much more confidence in his tone. Said pink haired woman looked to the green haired male. "Len's not feeling well. Can you look after him today? There's a meet and greet for everyone and we needed someone to watch over him." The green haired male's eyes flashed slightly with the words of Len's state but he kept a calm face. He took his time to think, but, in reality he didn't need to at all.

Meanwhile his sister's head perched up slightly and she looked to Luka. "Ah, L-Luka. I can look after him. I-I don't mind missing it…" Luka looked over to the girl and nodded, but, her brother interrupted the pink woman before she could speak. "No, Gumi, you have your fans to think of. You're way more popular than me, so, you go. I can look after him, we are buddies after all." He said patting his sister on the head before looking to Luka.

Said woman just gave a nod and made a move to the door. "We'll be leaving in around ten minutes, so, Gumi get ready. Gumo, I assume you have our numbers? If you need us, call us. One of us will come and help you." With that she left the two who gave her nods. The green haired male hopped off the bed, papers and pens in hand while he walked to the door. "I'll let you get ready then." Gumi simply nodded and Gumo moved into the lounge room, sitting himself on the couch. Not a second later the door opened and a sweating Rin came into the house, bags full of oranges in her hands as well as a bottle of water. She gave a smile to Gumo before plopping down on the couch, her bags dropping at her sides. "Ah~ I'm so exhausted! But, I couldn't help it! There was just the cutest little stall with all these oranges! I had to have them!" She said to pretty much everyone and anyone who was listening. The green haired male chuckled and smoothed her sweaty hair back. "Well, you better get some energy pretty quick. You've got ten minutes to get ready and then you're off on a meet and greet." The blonde's eyes opened widely, sparking with renewed energy.

"What? Ah, I have to hurry! Ten minutes isn't nearly enough time to get ready! I better get Len!"

"Ah, wait up there. Don't bother Len, he still isn't feeling well, ok?"

To that the blonde gave a solemn nod, she still had no idea what the true condition of her twin brother was and the green haired male knew that it was neither her fault that he was in this current condition nor was it Len's intention to tell his sister about it. He watched as the blonde moved off, quieter now, and went to take a shower, he guessed. He continued on with his work, figuring out new melodies and so forth for the next few minutes before he saw the others all come down. He looked to the main female, the one all the fans knew and the one with the most fan base. Her brother stood somewhat behind her, his petite frame being held by the arms of the perverted, red haired and 'bad boy' Shion brother. The two looked fairly happy together and it was certainly surprising that the player had managed to stay faithful to his life long best friend turned boyfriend.

Miku looked to Gumo, a list of papers in her hand followed by a thermometer, some medicine and a few other medical devices. "Alright, here are all the numbers you need! The venue halls, everyone's phones, the hospital, the doctors, the chemists and..." It continued on but Gumo interrupted. "It's going to be fine Miku; I know all the numbers don't worry. Now, I just check his temperature every hour and if it gets worse I give him the medicine, yeah?" To this the teal haired girl nodded before instructing everyone to board the 'Voca-mobile' and off they went.

Gumo sat on the couch for a moment. He knew, unlike the others, what was wrong with Len, he'd watched the whole thing from afar. He knew the real reason why Len was in his room and it broke his heart to think his friend was in this state. It was all that blue haired idiot pig's fault. He felt the need to punch that guy straight in the face, but, he knew violence wasn't the answer and if he did do something as drastic as that he'd need to think up an excuse, he couldn't very well tell the truth; the truth of his feelings.

Yes, it was true; Gumo had a crush on his long time friend since childhood. He had for a while now. He hadn't said anything though; he didn't want to admit them to his friend in case he felt uncomfortable. What if he hadn't returned his feelings? Then, their friendship would be ruined or it wouldn't be the same. No, that's why he'd kept it from him, and he still would, but, maybe he was feeling selfish and ultimately he felt like a bad person, but, what if he used this chance to show Len who really loved him and to see if he can get the other to love him back, something he'd wished for since he had developed feelings for his friend. He did love him and he hoped that eventually Len would love him to. But, if that dream was impossible then Gumo could live with being his friend, as long as his friend was happy and that he could be in his life then that would be fine.

He gave a sigh, rubbing his head before putting his papers down. He couldn't concentrate on anything right now, so why try? He only had one thing on his mind right now, so, why try and concentrate on anything else when he knew his attempts were pointless? He got up, leaving his things behind. He took the thermometer with him. He didn't know if he was genuinely going to use it or perhaps it was all just an excuse to see and care for his friend. He knocked on the door gently, waiting for some sign to enter. There wasn't a sound, he felt like this was déjà vu, and indeed, it had all happened before. On that night, that fateful night he'd found his friend in his room, he'd knocked much like this now and heard no reply. He figured his friend was asleep and turned the handle. He copied his movements from the previous night, opening the door carefully and walking into the room. He watched his friend's figure, he was asleep, it seemed. The closer he got the more details of his friend he could see and notice. His face was slightly red, just like the previous night, his eyes were puffy and they seemed slightly wet.

Gumo frowned, he wasn't sick, that wasn't the reason why he came up here, no, he ran to his room to cry, he still wasn't over it. He clenched his fists, his eyes glaring at the ground. How dare Kaito do this to Len! How unobservant must the male be to not notice how his friend reacted around him? How he always seemed to pay extra attention to the blue haired male, always got flustered around him, would always talk about Kaito, it was like he was always on the blonde's mind, and yet, this is what the blue haired male did to him? Gumo wasn't happy about this, not at all. He was angry at Kaito for not noticing the blonde's feelings and angry towards himself because he wanted to help the blonde but he felt as if he shouldn't in case it ruined their friendship or just made Len worse. He punched the door frame, but, he used only a little force, he didn't want to cause too much noise. If Len woke up and noticed Gumo angry he'd think something was wrong. He didn't want to worry his friend, so he'd come back later, when he was calmer and could handle himself.

Len heard a thud and opened his eyes; he turned to see a figure hunched over at the door before leaving. His eyes were only half open and burry from both being still half asleep and the tears that were still in his eyes. He, again, couldn't quite work out the figure that had entered his room, however, he had, once again, managed to catch the green hair; the same shade as last night before drowsiness pulled him under again.

* * *

><p><strong>comments, replys, reviews, feedback ect. are loved!<strong>

**:) **


	4. Sick?

**Hope you like this! **

**A little fluff in this one.**

**Enjoy everyone~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own vocaloids, characters associated or anything really.**

**only this story do I own.**

* * *

><p>Len woke up, once again, with drowsy eyes and slightly dizzy head. He gave a groan, rubbing his throbbing temples lightly as his eyes continued to crack open. His head hurt and his eyes hurt; they were so dry. He really hoped he'd run out of tears because the male didn't think he had any more tears left. He'd hoped he'd dried out his supply so he didn't have to cry anymore, but, he'd wished for things before and so far they hadn't come true, what was the point of wishing now?<p>

He ran a hand over his face giving a huff as he moved around. He felt so tired, like he'd just been drained of his energy. He didn't feel like moving, only sleeping. Eating even sounded like far too much effort right now. Len gave another sigh before closing his eyes. It was nice and quiet, peaceful, not a sound in the house. Wait. When was the house ever this quiet? Even if the others were trying to give him some peace there would at least be footsteps or the faintest sound of talking and surely he'd hear his sister or Miku. Those two, even if they were being quiet, weren't at all quiet. So, that left only one option; they went out. So, where did they go? Probably not the supermarket, too many of them went for that.

Len couldn't think of it and the headache didn't make it any easier. He gave a groan and closed his dry eyes, so everyone had gone, that was alright. It's not like he was really sick; he could look after himself. After another second of just laying in bed the blonde decided to get up and get a glass of water. He moved the blankets off himself and moved out of bed, however, it seemed it was a bit too quick of a movement as his head began to feel slightly dizzy as it continued to throb. He sat back down on his bed, hand to his forehead. Alright, so he'd gotten up a bit to quickly, that's all it was. He blinked his eyes a few times to rid his vision of little white and black dots flashing and vanishing in his vision before he got up, slowly this time.

He staggered, somewhat, to his door. He frowned, why did his body feel so weak? Was he just tired? He hadn't really gotten that much sleep these past few days, so, maybe that was it? Surely after a good long sleep he'd be fine. With a small nod Len continued over to the door, his hands holding onto the handle with more force than needed, his arms shaking slightly. His head was still throbbing and his whole body felt oddly weak and trembly. Surely this was only the result of lack of sleep right? He proceeded to open the door but it seemed like someone was already doing that. His mind throbbed as he felt himself loose his grip on the door, tripping and falling forward. He closed his eyes, a natural action of the body, as he felt himself falling. He prepared himself for the impact of the ground but, instead, he felt himself stop. He was confused, why did he stop? Why couldn't he feel the ground at his face? Why wasn't he on the ground? He had tripped, right? Maybe he was just imagining things; maybe this was all from lack of sleep? But, not even a mind's hallucination could be this….firm, warm, could it?

He opened his time to what could be the hundredth time this day and all he could see was fabric, all he could smell was the familiar smell of a person with a slight hint of something else. He looked up, just a little as the body who had apparently caught him began to move; one hand supporting him more securely while the other one moved around. He looked up and noticed green, familiar green. He'd seen it before, many times before.

Len must've spaced out, he guessed, because he jumped slightly as he felt a hand upon his forehead. It stayed there for a moment before he heard a sigh from the other. He looked up, taking in the familiar face. It was Gumo, his best friend from years ago. They'd been friends for a while, since they were both quite young and have stayed best friends through all those years. He'd always told Gumo everything, just like his sister. It was almost like Gumo was Len's other sibling, his brother. He felt safe around the male and he knew he wouldn't be judged or yelled at. Gumo trusted him just like Len trusted Gumo, and yet, Len couldn't bring it in himself to tell his friend about what was going on with him. He knew the green haired boy would be worried and was worried about him as his sister was, they were the two closest people to him, and yet, he couldn't tell them the truth. He didn't want to hurt his sister and he didn't want to overly worry the both and try to fix it. He'd seen how happy his sister was with Kaito, and, he didn't want to admit it because it hurt, a lot, but, they did seem perfect for each other. But, that just meant that there was another reason he and Kaito weren't to be, they probably wouldn't have been that good together. Sure they got along well and all, but, Len knew that the chemistry he and Kaito have be hardly anything above the chemistry his sister and Kaito have.

Len felt his body being moved onto the bed and allowed his body to be moved as his limbs turned to jelly. He looked over to Gumo as the male frowned slightly, pulling the covers over his small form.

"Len, why were you getting out of bed? You were burning up! You should be in bed resting, not up and about, idiot." Gumo said with a sigh and a frown. Len could tell the male was frustrated and maybe even angry at him, but, he knew that it was only because the other was worried. Len stayed quiet and watched as Gumo moved around the room for a bit before replying. "I was thirsty….I didn't think I was that sick." He said his voice a bit croaky but otherwise fine.

He watched the other shake his head and mutter something under his breath before he looked over to the other male. "You should've called out, but, I guess you didn't know I was here, huh?" Len merely nodded. "Alright, well, from now on you just call if you need anything, alright?"

"Ok. I'm sorry Gumo." Len said looking to the male with a sad look on his face. Gumo just gave a sigh, his face softening. The green haired male really had no idea what to do with Len. He really was something else, really he was. Gumo allowed a soft, small smile fall upon his face as he grabbed a thermometer and moved it over to Len. "It's fine. As long as you get well all is forgiven, alright? Now, open wide." He said as he moved the thermometer into the blonde's mouth and under his tongue. With gentle fingers he closed the blonde's mouth and moved from his position on the floor. "Alright, leave that in until it beeps, then you can take it out. I'll be five minutes." He waited for a nod from the blonde before he left the room, going to fetch both some water for the blonde to drink and some for cooling the blonde down.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, reviews, feedback, random comments are loved~<strong>


	5. Cared for

_Thanks so much to everyone who has left reviews and is following the story so far. It makes me happy_

_seeing that so many people are liking it. I hope this chapter is just as good as the others and I really hope_

_you all enjoy it. Thanks again everyone, you're all the best._

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own vocaloids or Len or Gumo or any character in this fic.**_

* * *

><p>Len watched as the figure of his friend left the room. He gave a sigh, or, as much as he could with the thermometer in his mouth. He looked from the empty doorway to the ceiling. Seems like his lie had actually turned into the truth and he actually was sick. He didn't really like being sick, but, at least now he'd be able to stay away from everyone without having to lie about his excuse. At least he wouldn't have to lie to his sister. He rubbed his eyes and waited for that little beep.<p>

Gumo sighed as he leaned against the sink in the kitchen. He looked at his distorted reflection that the sink made before he gave a sigh. He just stood there, for a moment just in silence. He had no thoughts in his head, he just stood, his eyes crossing slightly before he finally moved. He grabbed the a small hand towel, filled bowl of water and the glass of water before he made his way back to Len's room.

He walked through the door and proceeded to place the items on a small side table beside the blonde's bed before he went over to the sick blonde. "Has it beeped?" The male asked as he began to soak and then ring out it out and gentle placed it onto the male's forehead.

The blonde nodded his head gently and opened his mouth for the other to take it out. The green haired one took the thermometer out gently and sighed as he looked at what it said. He looked at it for a second before he gave a small sigh of relief. The blonde blinked, looking at him and awaited an answer. "It's better than I thought. You only have a bit of a fever; it'll only take a day or two for you to get better. Rest is all you need." He said giving the male another small smile.

He stared at the male, and perhaps it was for a little too long because the blonde began to move and fidget under the gaze. Gumo looked away feeling slightly awkward about that but he tried not to show that. He busied himself with putting a few things away and straightening out Len's blankets gently.

Len looked around, what was it that Gumo had been staring at? Was there something on his face, maybe? He moved a hand and ran it over his face. He whipped at it before moving the appendage to his face. It didn't seem as if there was anything on his face. So, what had the male been staring at? Len didn't know and his head was beginning to throb again, well, it became noticeable again. He gave a slight, under his breath, groan in hopes that the green haired male wouldn't hear, however, it seemed like the other had bionic hearing at times.

"Len? What's wrong?"

"Headache."

The blonde muttered the word and began to gently massage his temples as an attempt to alleviate the pain. Gumo sighed and grabbed the glass of water and a packet of pain killers he'd brought in earlier. He handed the blonde the glass while he opened the packet of pills and pulled one out.

"Here, take this. It'll help with the pain. You need to get some rest, ok?"

Without a word Len did as he was told, his body feeling tired and his head still throbbing. All he wanted right now was a good long sleep. He took a sip of the water before he plopped the pill in. He swallowed the pill down with another sip of water and then finished the glass before handing it back to Gumo.

"Thanks for looking after me today, Gumo. You didn't have to, really. But, thank you."

"No problem. Just get well, ok?" The green haired vocaloids said as he gave the male a smile and gave his hair a bit of a ruffle. The blonde smiled back and nodded. The medicine should begin working soon; the blonde knew that, so he closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

Gumo just stood there for a bit, watching his friend. He had been worried that the male's fever was more severe than it was. Turns out he hadn't needed to worry, however, he couldn't help it; it was his natural instincts to since the other boy was so dear to him.

The male gave the other a gentle smile to the boy as he re dampened the cloth on the other's head before tenderly laying it back down, brushing away the damp locks as he did. He sat for a few minutes and stared at his entrancing friend. He was happy he would be well, but, he knew the other was still troubled by the burden of a broken heart. Gumo would have to fix it, help the boy get over it and become happy again. He hoped that, perhaps then he may have a chance, however, all that really mattered was if the other was happy. If Len was happy he'd be fine with having his unrequited love become unacknowledged by the other. He could live with that. He could handle it and take it. He'd had plenty of practice, years of practice infact.

He gave his last glance to his friend, his hand brushing over one of his flush cheeks with a feather of a touch before leaving the room and going back into the kitchen. He'd have to ring the others, Miku had said that. He was supposed to give little updates on Len's condition so the others wouldn't get worried. He reached for the phone and began dialling the numbers to Miku's phone while, at the same time, getting out some ingredients to make the other's lunch. While he waited for the girl to answer he began getting all the foods prepped.

He peeled carrots and then began to chop them and other ingredients he needed for Carrot soup. He was going to make some chicken soup, but, they didn't have the right ingredients, so, he decided that carrot would be just as good. He grabbed out a small pot and filled it with water when Miku answered, only, it wasn't Miku.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Gakuko. Hi. It's Gumo, is Miku available?"

Gumo had asked as he placed the pot onto the stove and then placed the vegetables inside. Gakuko was the famous Gakupo Kamui's sister. She wasn't as well known as her brother and as goofy or flamboyant but she was a nice girl and was scene to be an older sister of the vocaloid family. Gumo had spoken with her a few times and they were good friends, close, but not as close as he were to Len.

"Gumo, hello. I'm afraid she isn't… Would you like me to send on a message to her?"

"Yes, if possible. Tell her that Len is fine and that I'll ring if anything goes sour, kay?"

"Alright then, I will pass that on to Miku once she is available."

"Thanks, I gotta go. Bye."

And with that Gumo hung up and continued to make the blonde's food for when he would wake up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, <strong>So, I hope you all liked that chapter. _

_Reviews, comments, feedback is all loved : D_

_Till next time~_


	6. Hot soup

_Hot of the press~ Straight to you guys!_

_I hope this chapter doesn't like, suck and I thank you all_

_for reading along and reviewing~! They make me so happy ^ - ^_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

><p>When the lunch was finished the green haired vocaloid grabbed a bowl and started to fill it with the hot soup. He grabbed a spoon, a glass of water and then placed it all on a tray to take up to the blonde. He lifted it and began his journey to the blonde's room before pausing and turning back. He placed the tray down and grabbed a bunch of bananas, placing them on the now full tray, before again making his journey to the sick blonde's room.<p>

It was a quiet journey but a quick one and soon he was opening the door and walking inside, trying to juggle everything on the tray without it falling over. He placed the tray down and looked over to the dozing blonde. Gumo hated the idea of having to wake up the still recovering blonde; however, he had to make sure the other kept his fluids up and ate. Still, he took the situation as a chance to admire the blonde a little more. He looked over his sleeping face, his soft skin and slightly flushed cheeks. His eyes were closed delicately, his long eyelashes just brushing against his cheeks. It was quite a sight and it sent Gumo's heart pounding a little faster. It was as if this were the scene in that fairy tale, sleeping beauty, where the prince would find the beautiful princess sleeping and he'd have to wake her up with a kiss. Gumo wondered if he could ever be Len's prince but he knew that Len would always be his princess. He gave a soft smile, running a hand over the boy's cheek before moving the hand to his shoulder. He shook the male very gently, as if he were made of glass and would break at any moment.

The male stirred but didn't completely wake up. The male continued to shake the boy, deciding to see if he could talk him into waking up as well.

"Len, hey, come on buddy. Wake up. I have to get you fed, come on."

He said his voice soft and tender, full of affection. The blonde simply moved, still wanting to sleep. Seeing this Gumo sighed, trying once more.

"Len, come on. I made this especially for you."

Again, nothing. Gumo gave a chuckle, he was glad he got those bananas now. He grabbed one and began to peel it. He'd used this trick a lot when they were younger and he knew if nothing else would work the mighty banana would. He placed the tip of the fruit just under Len's nose and began to move the fruit softly, hoping to coax the blonde into alertness with the smell of his favourite food.

It seemed to work as he heard a hum from the blonde and his eyes begin to flutter. Gumo grinned and continued.

"Come on, Len. I've got a nice, long, firm, delicious banana for you. All you have to do is wake up."

The blonde gave a slight whimper as he felt the fruit pressed against his lips. He was pretty much half awake now and his lips opened gently to allow the fruit to be placed inside. Gumo smiled, this was a typical reaction. Even if Len was half asleep he couldn't resist a banana. Gumo allowed the half asleep boy to eat the banana, every bite bringing him closer to being fully awake. By the time he finished his favourite treat he had fully awoken and was now licking his lips. Sitting up he felt his grumble, still hungry and the smell of hot soup was drifting into his nose and making his stomach demand food.

Gumo gave a chuckle and took hold of the bowl and spoon. He took a spoonful of the liquid and blew on it before holding it over to Len.

"Careful, it's hot, ok?"

The blonde gave a nod and opened his mouth, allowing the green haired boy to feed him the soup. He swallowed the liquid and smiled at his friend. "This is good." He said with a slight hum. The warm soup felt really good going down his throat and warming his body. Sure, he had a fever, but, he was starting to feel cold. Gumo gave a smile, taking another spoonful and holding it up for Len to eat. "I'm glad you like it. I made it special, y'know. So, you better eat it all."

Len just stuck his tongue out at his friend and watched as his friend got another spoonful ready. Gumo held it to Len's mouth and the boy opened his mouth, eating the soup again. He knew he could eat it on his own, but, he kind of liked being fed, it was nice to see someone cared enough. Although, if the others ever heard about it, he'd probably die of embarrassment. Looking to Gumo the blonde took a hold of the male's wrist. Sadly, the wrist was holding the spoon and the spoon was full of soup resulting in the soup being spilt onto the blonde. Gumo swore under his breath as the liquid was still hot. The blonde's hands flew to his shirt, his fingers pulling the wet spot on her shirt from his body. "Ah, hot!"

Gumo just let out a sigh before placing down the bowl. He murmured under his breath slightly and it didn't seem like Len could hear him as he began to go over to grab a cloth to wipe up the mess as well as get a new shirt for the blonde.

While he did that the blonde proceeded to pull his own shirt off. He threw the piece of clothing onto the bed before moving the blankets to cover his now exposed torso. Gumo turned back with the two items in hand and walked over to the blonde. He noticed the shirt on the bed and the blanket kept tightly around his torso and soon he felt his cheeks begin to heat up, just a fraction. He really hoped he wasn't blushing too much, that would just make Len question what was wrong with him and then how would Gumo explain?

Len just looked to his friend who handed him the shirt. Len gave a nod, taking the shirt and allowing the blankets to fall exposing his abdomen. Gumo couldn't help but stare and admire the flawless skin. It was so pale and seemed so smooth and blemish free, he just wanted to go over and see how it felt, but, he held back the urge, his cheeks once again burning. He turned, hoping that once again his friend hadn't caught him both blushing and staring.

Len finished putting on the shirt, happy that Gumo had given him was a long sleeved one and fairly warm. He lyed back, looking at his friend who was busy gathering up the stained bed sheet and his shirt. "I'll be back, kay? Just eat up the soup. I've gotta clean these and then call Miku."

Len gave a nod and watched as his friend left. He sighed, a sad sigh and sat up, taking the cooling bowl of soup and began to eat what was left of it.

Gumo sighed as he walked out of the room, his hand on his cheeks. Argh, that was close. He was lucky Len wasn't exactly the most observant of people right now, although, usually he was. He walked into the laundry and put the soiled shirt and sheet in as well as the rest of the laundry load. He stayed in there for a bit, his face pressed against the wall in an effort to cool them off. He stayed like that for a moment before he reached into his pocket and began dialling Miku's number.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, all done for this chapter~ Stay tuned for more : )<em>**


	7. Medicine

_**I'm sorry it's so short! T ^ T**_

_**My deepest apologies. But, i promise the next one will be longer and good!**_

_**Alright, Disclaimer: don't own vocaloids.**_

* * *

><p>"Right, time for medicine, come on."<p>

"What? Medicine? No!"

Gumo gave a sigh placing the bottle down on the side table and rubbing his head. He knew Len was difficult when it came to medicine, what with it tasting so very horrible, but, he was determined to give his friend the medicine that Meiko had ordered to be given to the male.

"Len, you have to take this! I know it taste bad but it'll make you feel better."

"No! That stuff tastes horrible! I'm fine, anyway! I don't need the medicine."

"Len."

"Gumo."

The two stared off, the blonde very much stubborn in his decision. Gumo gave a sigh, pouring the medicine on the spoon and holding it out to Len.

"I'll give you five seconds. Take it, come on. I'll give you a banana afterwards."

The blonde's face turned, still not wanting to take the medicine but his decision was swaying. Gumo could see this and sighed softly, he ruffled the male's hair gently, showing a gentle caring affection to his friend.

"Gumo, take it, please. Do it for me….and everyone else. We all care about you."

Gumo stared at his friend gently, the small cup of medicine still in his hand and held out to the blonde. The blonde stared at his friend for a second before moving his head to the side, biting his lip. After a moment he gave in, nodding and taking the cup. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the foul tasting liquid before downing it in one go.

Immediately after drinking he pulled a face, his tongue sticking out of his mouth while his face wrinkled as if he had eaten a lemon. He gave a cough, looking to Gumo.

"Urgh, banana! Banana! Where is my banana? Quick!"

Gumo panicked and hoped up, scrambling around the room for where he had placed the yellow fruits. He spotted them after a frantic second and grabbed the bunch handing them to the blonde. Said blonde had no hesitation as he began to down the fruit.

After swallowing the final bite the blonde stuck out is tongue before taking a deep breath.

"That tasted horrible. Please don't make me do that again."

Gumo sighed, shaking his head and looking to his head apologetically.

"I may have to, but, that's only if your fever goes back up after the medicine wears off."

Len was the one to sigh this time, moving on the bed so he could curl up on his side and face Gumo.

"I hope it doesn't go back up then."

"Mm, I'm sure everyone hopes it doesn't and that you get well." _Especially me…_

The blonde gave a yawn, his eyes drifting slightly. Gumo smiled and ruffled his friends hair.

"The others will be coming back soon, I should probably let you rest before they come…"

Gumo said, moving to get up. Before he could get too far, though, Len's groggy arm shot out and took Gumo's wrist gently, pulling him back to sit on the side of the bed.

"No, stay here a bit, please."

There was a whimper in the blonde's voice that Gumo could not refuse. Sighing he sat on the side of the bed and watched as Len cuddled up to his side. This was a typical thing for them, the close contact. They were very close friends and at times things like this would happen. Gumo allowed these moments to indulge in his friend's presence. He knew the other didn't feel the same way and he could live with that so long as the other allowed him in his life. He ran a hand through his friends head as he drifted off.


	8. They return

_**Another chapter! Thanks to all who read and reiew! It means alot to me.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own vocaloid.**_

* * *

><p>All too soon did the others come back home. Gumo found it hard to move from his friends side, but, he did. He got up gently, not wanting to awaken the sick boy. He moved back downstairs to the front door where he opened it. Miku opened her mouth wide, about to ask, in her usually loud voice, if Len was alright, but, Gumo held a hand to her mouth. He made a sign to saw 'be quiet' and everyone nodded.<p>

"He's fine and asleep. Don't wake him up, he's still tired."

The others all gave a nod and went to go about their usual daily routine. The other half of the Kagamine twins went up to the green haired male.

"Can I go see him?"

The blonde female asked, trying her best to keep quiet. Gumo thought for a moment before nodding.

"Sure, but, don't make too much noise or he'll wake up."

The girl nodded, showing she understood. She moved after that, venturing up the stairs and into her brother's room. She walked in quietly and sat beside him, trying her best to not wake her up. She looked over her brother, smiling.

"Hi Len, how're you feeling? Any better?"

She whispered. She didn't expect a reply and she didn't get one, the male still sleeping, yet, his sleep was growing lighter and lighter as he neared alertness.

"Guess what, Kaito asked me out for a date later, isn't that great? I'm so excited, I'm sure it'll be fun!"

Len began to hear a voice, as he drifted closer to alertness he was able to register that it was his sister's voice.

"Rin?"

"Ah, you're awake. Sorry! Gumo said not to wake you."

"It's fine."

"How're you feeling?"

Len took a second before replying.

"Fine, just tired."

"Ah, sorry for waking you up again, I'll let you sleep now."

Without a second word the girl leant forward, kissing her brother gently on the forehead before leaving the room. The male sighed, moving onto his side as he stared at the door. He was still tired and he didn't think anyone else needed anything from him, so, the male went back to sleep. The other was woken up, once more a couple of hours later. It was Gumo again and he had another bowl of soup. He moved smiled at his friend whom he'd just woken up. "Hey, it's time to eat. I got some more soup for you."

The boy nodded and allowed his friend to feed him. Once he was finished Gumo smiled lightly at his friend before ruffling his hair.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, alright?"

"Ok."

The blonde watched his friend move out of the door and empty bowl and glass in hand. The sick blonde sighed and looked to his roof.

Not a moment later another person knocked lightly on the door and proceeded to walk inside. Len held his breath as he saw who it was, his heart stopping. No, no, why was _ he_ here? What would he need?

The blue haired male noticed the boy awake and gave him a smile, taking a seat on the chair beside his bed.

"Hey Len, how're you?"

Len paused for a moment, aking sure his face was somewhat fine before continuing.

"Fine, just tired."

Kaito gave a nod, looking around the room. Len felt an awkwardness rise through the room as nothing was said for a while.

"Ah, Len, I've got a question to ask you…"

Len simply stayed silent, thinking of the worst possible outcome that this question could be. Kaito waited for Len to say something, but, when he realised he wasn't going to say anything he proceeded to speak anyway.

"You see, I want to take Rin out, on a date later… Where should I take her? I can't decide on where, and, since you're her brother I thought you might know a good place."

Len stayed silent, this new hurt, the look in the other's eyes when he wa talking about Rin hurt; everything hurt. He still wasn't completely over Kaito, so, this was like rubbing salt into a healing wound. Len tried to collect himself as Kaito waited for him to say something.

"The park. I think there's supposed to be something on there, take her there."

Kaito gave a nod, standing up with a happy look on your face.

"Ah, Len, thanks for the help! I hope you get better soon!"

And with that the male left and Len curled up, in a ball, his tears falling from his face once more.

Gumo had heard the door close for a second time and went to investigate. He noticed Kaito going down the stares and frowned at him as he passed, obviously happy about something. Feeling worried for his friend Gumo waked into the room without knocking. He found his friend wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets and the sound of quiet sobbing could be heard. He went over to his friend, digging him out of the blankets.

"Len? Are you ok, what happened?"

The boy didn't respond, he only buried his face in his friend's shirt and held him close and he continued into his friend's shirt leaving Gumo's questions unanswered.

The sight was truly heartbreaking and all Gumo could do was comfort the boy best he could. He whispered soothing words to the boy as he ran a hand through his hair. Holding him close.

They stayed like that until the male had stopped and fallen asleep. Gumo ran a hand over his cheeks, whiping off the last of the tears before he moved. However, he didn't get far before the blonde's grip tightened.

"Stay here tonight, please. I don't want to be alone."

"Alright, I'll stay."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember reviews and comments are loved.<strong>


	9. Childhood memories Part 1 First Meeting

_**Alright, now, this isn't a chapter of the fic, but, I thought for a nice break that I'd write a childhood memory. This one is when Len first meets Gumo. Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Vocaloid!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>It was a warm summer afternoon. The young blonde male was feeling those little butterflies in his stomach as he walked up to the big house. He was trailing behind and his twin sister was turning around impatiently. She gave a huff, putting her arms to her hips in an impatient movement.

"Come on, hurry up Len! It would look weird if we didn't walk in together!"

The male bit at his lip, a movement to show how he was nervous but sped up his pace and walked in to see the new place they'd be living from now on. As soon as the door was opened a loud shrill voice could be heard and a short petite girl with wild teal hair that went down to her ankles. The twins were immediately pulled into a tight embrace, the female seeming fine with it; even giggling slightly as she did while her twin was pushing the girl away. Despite the teal girl's appearance she was strong and the male was loosing the ability to breathe.

The girl pulled back, her lip jutting out as she looked to the male blonde, obviously hurt about being pushed away. The female twin caught the girl's expression and casually punched her brother in the shoulder.

"Len, don't be mean! She was being nice!"

The male frowned, rubbing his arm slightly as he looked back to his sister, whispering back to her.

"It's not my fault! She was the one giving me a death hug! I couldn't breathe!"

"Oh, stop being such a drama king."

The female said with a sigh before she looked up the teal haired girl.

"I'm sorry about him, he isn't usually like this."

The tealette just gave a nod, her emotions already back to her hyper happiness.

"That's alright! It must be scary to be meeting so many new people while you're still so young! Don't worry though; everyone around here is really nice!"

She said, moving from the door to let them in. She ushered them into the main lounge room where everyone was sitting.

"Everyone, this is Len and Rin Kagamine, please be nice to them!"

Everyone waved to them, giving them a smiling and saying hello. Miku began at one end of the room and named everyone.

"This is Luka."

She said pointing to a pink haired woman who gave them a nod as she fixed a strand of hair. The twins, simultaneously, waved a hello to her. The girl continued on, pointing out the next few people while the twins gave them the same greeting as they did Luka.

"I'm Miku, this is Gumi and…ah? Where is Gumo?"

Miku asked the other green haired girl, Gumi. The timid looking girl simply pointed upstairs and spoke quietly.

"He's in his room."

Miku nodded and soon everyone could hear the sound of a guitar being strummed quietly. This got the blonde boy's attention. While the others were all talking with his sister who was being quite the social butterfly the blonde male twin sneaked off and ventured up the stairs until he was beside the door where the sound was coming from.

The knocked gently on the door and waited a moment before said door was opened to reveal a green haired boy with goggles perched on his head, pencil hanging on his ear and a guitar in hand. Gumo looked to the blonde, his head tilting slightly. He had no idea who this kid was, but, by what he'd heard earlier today he guessed he was the new guy.

"Uh, Hello."

"Ah, Hello, I'm Len."

"Gumo. So, you're new here, huh?"

"Ah, yeah. Me and my sister just got here."

The green haired boy just nodded and the two said nothing for a while. The blonde's eyes moved curiously over the guitar in Gumo's hand and the goggle wearing boy looked to him curiously.

"You play?"

The blonde nodded.

"Only a bit."

The goggle wearing boy thought for a moment before moving aside and motioning for the boy to enter. After the boy, hesitant at first, entered he plopped on his green bed and sat the guitar down.

"Wanna try playing it?"

The male looked to the instrument, not sure before he extended his hand and took hold of the instrument. It was acoustic, polished wood with a nice shine. He ran his hands over the strings and frets, getting a feel for it before he got into position and he began to strum a few chords which turned to a riff and then a loose solo.

The goggle haired boy gave an appreciative nod and, in the midst of the boy playing he moved over slightly and grabbed his spare guitar. Picking it up gently he began to play along.

Soon both boys were playing in unison; one strumming while others picked out notes to form a melody. Both boys were smiling while they played, both in their element. Soon the others heard their song and moved upstairs, clapping as they finished.

"Wow, you two sound great together! Hey, how about you to do a song together?"

The green haired boy looked over to the blonde and tilted his head before looking back to Miku.

"Sounds good, although, little Len here has to agree to."

They all looked to the blonde and he bit his lip gently, thinking over it before he nodded.

"Alright, sounds good."


	10. The Cinema

_**It's been a while, but it hasn't been forgotten! Here is another chapter for all you lovely people! I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long. Now, I wanna thank all who read and review~ I love you all!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>The blonde woke up feeling a better. His eyes weren't feeling heavy and his head wasn't throbbing. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as the sunlight hit it. He put a hand to his forehead and felt that it wasn't burning hot and neither was the rest of his body. He stood up not feeling dizzy or weak. It seemed like the other was right, his fever was only a mild one and it had healed within a week. Smiling to himself the boy got dressed and went downstairs.

The others looked over and smiled as they saw the boy. Gakupo came over and pet the boy's head affectionately.

"It seems you're back to being healthy. We're all glad you're feeling better."

She said quietly as the others swarmed around him, and, by others I mean his sister and Miku.

"Len! We're so happy you're alright!"

"We were so worried that you were all sick!"

"It's good to know you're alright now Len!"

The two girls threw their arms around him, hugging the newly aquired life out of him. The boy began to struggle and try to get out of the girls arms with little success. Gumo, coming down the stairs, noticed this and went over.

"Hey! Miku, Rin! Let go, can't you see you're crushing the poor boy?"

He called over, chuckling a bit as he went over and pried the boy out of their arms before putting an arm around his shoulders.

"He only just got better, you don't need to crush him."

The two girls pouted before returning to their normal selves.

"Sorry Len! You know I'm a hugger, I can't help it!"

"Len, sorry, I was just so happy you were better!"

The aqua haired girl said as she put her hands in front of her chest in a way that looked like she was pleading. Rin did the same motion.

The blonde sighed, but nodded to the girls.

"It's alright, just, be more careful next time, alright? You two are stronger than you look."

Both girl's gave a squeak before running off to talk about whatever girls talk about.

The blonde hear a sigh from beside him and he turned to see Gumo, he sent him a smile and the other sent one in return. The blonde moved from his friends arm, which the green haired male was disappointed about but didn't voice.

"Ah, Gumo, I'm not sure if I've already said this, but, uh, thanks for looking after me. You're the best."

He said giving his friend a small light and friendly hug. The male gave a smile, patting his friend on the back and enjoying the hug while he could before the male pulled back.

"Ah, it's no problem. Just helping out...my best friend."

The male said, almost slipping and saying what he really wanted to. The blonde gave him a beaming smile, a real smile that he hadn't seen in a while, but, of course, someone had to come ruin it. That someone was none other than Kaito.

"Len! Rin and I are so glad you're alright and well! Ah, I have to thank you for your help, she loved the date!" He said, blissfully unaware of the now fake smile on the blonde's face. Gumo, however, noticed it and frowned at the older male.

Kaito proceeded to pet the blonde's head causing the blue eyed male to flinch slight, the taller male didn't notice.

"I-it's no problem. I'm glad she had a good time."

The blonde said, trying to sound happy but he didn't quite sound like it. It seemed, however, that it was enough to convince the blue haired idiot who then proceeded to skip along in search of the second love of his life; ice cream.

Len gave a sad sigh and that's when Gumo snapped into action. Putting his arm around his friend he smiled to him. Len looked over, slightly confused about his friend's behaviour.

"Len~ How about we go out today, you know, like old times? Go have some fun like we used to."

The boy stood quiet for a moment, deliberating. It would be good to go out and have some fun, forget about that idiot who seemed to always turn up when he wsa finally feeling somewhat better. It would be good to hang out with his friend and maybe he could use this as a chance to repay him for looking after him.

After a moment he nodded causing the green haired male to smile widely.

"Awesome, I'll just grab my stuff and then we can go out, kay?"

The blonde nodded and then proceeded to follow the male up the stairs before grabbing his wallet and phone. He walked back down and waited near the door for Gumo. In only a few minutes the male came down and took the boy by the hand, dragging him out.

The two began walking and the male looked over to his friend, hands in his pockets.

"Alright, what're you in the mood to do?"

The blonde gave a shrug, not really having anything in mind. The green haired male gave a sigh before putting a finger to his chin.

"Alright, let's see, why don't we go see a movie? After that we can get a banana spilt?" He offered knowing that the boy wouldn't be able to resist the banana featuring dessert.

The blonde bit his lip, thinking about it before nodding. "Alright, sounds good."

"Sweet, the cinema is just up the road to, so, it's not gonna be a long walk."

The two walked in silence before they got to the cinema. Walking inside they looked at all of the screening movies.

"Sooo, which should we watch?"

He asked looking over to the blonde who was looking through the movies, biting his lip gently as he struggled to decide. They all looked interesting.

"I don't know, um, how about….that one."

He said pointing to a poster. The green haired male arched an eyebrow before nodding.

"Alright, 'Vampire Ninja Assassin' it is."

He said as he walked up to buy the tickets. The blonde held an arm out in an attempt to stop him, but the male left. He wanted to pay for it, but, it seemed it was too late to. He turned to the food stand and walked over. If he couldn't buy tickets he'd get the popcorn. Walking over he asked for two sodas and two boxes of popcorn. He received the drink in minutes, but, he didn't get all the popcorn. He only got one box. Calling over the lady he tried to get her attention.

"Ah, excuse me, I didn't get all of my popcorn."

The manager looked over and sighed.

"Look, kid, we've run out, so, just share or whatever unless you want to wait."

"How long would it take?"

"It'll take an hour or so."

The blonde arched a brow. What kind of popcorn takes an hour to make? Still, he didn't complain since Gumo was already coming over. Sighing the male handed over the money for the two drink and one popcorn and then went over to his friend, trying to juggle everything.

Gumo noticed the struggle and took one of the cups. Len gave a sigh and began walking beside the male.

"Hey, thanks for buying that, I'll pay you back later, ok?"

Len shook his head and gave a small smile to his friend.

"Nah, don't worry about it, just think of this as a thanks for looking after me and paying for the tickets."

Gumo gave a sigh before smiling at his friend and nodding, the boy was too kind sometimes.

The pair walked in and found some spots right in the middle, the best spot on both of their opinions. The movie started and the two watched, eating popcorn and drinking their drinks as everyone did. However, halfway through the movie something happened. The blonde stuck his hand into the popcorn and it seemed the green haired male had the same idea. It was a cliché occurrence, however, their fingers met and the two flinched ever so slightly. Still, they both grabbed some popcorn, taking it to their own mouths and eating it silently.

The blonde's cheeks involuntarily turned red while the green haired male just took a big gulp from his drink. The blonde gave a cough, clearing his throat before the two continued to watch the movie, making it seem as if it never happened.

The rest of the movie went on uneventful. The two walked out forgetting about the little popcorn incident. The two were laughing, smiling and in high spirits as they spoke about the movie they just watched. After throwing their trash away Gumo looked to his friend who finally seemed to be able to be genuinely happy for a good amount of time.

"Right, so, we'll get some ice cream now?"

To that the boy nodded and the pair walked over to the ice cream parlour near the cinema. They sat at an empty booth, Gumo across from Len and vice versa. The two boys were quiet as they waited for the waitress. She came over after a few silent moments and smiled to the boys.

"Hello, my name is Mika, I will be your waitress for today. Now, what can I get you?"

The waitress asked cheerfully, her short blonde pigtails bouncing a bit. The two boys smiled to her before Len spoke first.

"I'll have a banana split with banana ice cream please."

He waitress nodded and wrote that down before looking over to the green haired male.

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have…. A banana split with carrot ice cream please."

The girl nodded and wrote that down along with the booth number.

"Alright, your food with be with you shortly."

The boys nodded and then walked off leaving the two in silence again. It wasn't awkward silence but it wasn't exactly comforting silence either. Tapping his fingers on the table Gumo broke the silence.

"Sooo, how's the day been? Fun?"

The blonde nodded, fiddling with a paper napkin holder on the table.

"Yeah, it's been fun. It's good to have a chance to just hang out, so much has been going on lately."

"Mmm, so, how're things with you? It feels like we haven't been able to talk in ages."

The blonde paused for a bit, fixing up a paper napkin before answering.

"Things have been fine, how about you?"

His voice was quiet, trying to hide his lie by speaking softly. The green haired male gave a slight from but didn't allow the other to see it.

"Ah, it's been alright, been singing songs and all that."

The blonde gave a nod and just then their food came along. Len gave a wide smile to the banana split and all it's banana goodness. Gumo thanked the waitress, giving her a smile before he looked to his friend who was already devouring the ice cream.

"I'm guessing it's good."

He said with a chuckle. His friend nodded, giving him a smile as he licked his lips and swallowed his food so he could talk.

"Yeah, it's so good."

Gumo took another bite and smiled, nodding his head.

"Indeed it is. I've heard they make the best banana split here."

Len chuckled and took another bite.

"I agree with the people who said that then, this is like heaven."

"I agree with you on that."

The two boys continued to eat peacefully. Len looked up after a moment, to wipe his face when he noticed bright blue hair and an energetic blonde. His face fell recognising who it was and he stopped eating. Gumo took notice of this, looking over to see Kaito and Rin. He looked back to Len.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Len snapped out of it, putting on a fake smile and giving a nervous laugh in an attempt to look fine.

"Ah, yeah I am, just, you know, I think I ate my ice cream too fast."

"Oh, are you feeling sick? I can take you home."

The blonde simply nodded to this and the two left, Gumo paying for the ice creams of course. As they came home the boy sighed, obviously looking worried about his friend. Len put a hand to his head in a gentle and caring manner.

"Hey, don't worry I'm it's just a little stomach ache. I'm fine, plus I had fun today, so thanks Gumo."

He said giving his friend another hug before walking towards his bedroom, his smile fading as he went in and closed the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember reviewscomments/feedback are all loved~**_


	11. Comfort

_**TT^TT Where are all my lovely reviewers? Where have you gone? **_

_**Sorry this is so late, to anyone who reads it, I've been running low on motivation, and, I haven't found the will to write. (WOE IS ME!) You know why? I've had no reviews = no REASON to write. If I don't know people are reading (and liking) then I'll less likely be motivated to right meaning long waits for updates. So, review if you will. You get cookies!**_

_**Anyway, I don't own Vocaloids!**_

* * *

><p>The universe must be against him, well and truly. It would be the only way, the only explanation for it to keep torturing him. Just when he'd forgotten about it, when he'd actually had a good day, it got ruined. It's like the world didn't want him to be happy. Why couldn't he? In most of his songs he ended up getting sacrificed, or some sort of bad ending for him! It just wanted fair! Why was everyone else entitled to happiness apart from him?<p>

He heard a knock on the door and wiped at his eyes. He took a breath, steadying his voice before he spoke.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Gumo, open up."

The boy let out a sigh before moving from his place on the floor. He wished he could just stay there, but, a) Gumo had been a really good friend today and b) he was blocking the door so even if he said Gumo could come in he'd have to move.

The boy moved from the floor and opened the door with as much enthusiasm as a dead log that had drowned to the bottom of a tar pit; none. He moved from the door, plopping on his bed and lying down as he looked at the ceiling.

Gumo saw this and sighed as he moved over, sitting beside his best friend.

"Still not feeling well?"

He asked as he looked to the other, lying down on his side to face him, his arm propped up and his head leant against it. He knew, very well, that his friend was not sick, but, he didn't want to tell the other about it yet.

"No."

Len said, lying, as he looked to his friend. He didn't want to lie to him, he was the last person he wanted to lie to, and still, it had to be done in order for him not to overly worry. He didn't want his sister, or Kaito, to feel bad about this.

He let out a sigh, turning over to his side and curling up a bit. Gumo watched this and his face fell. This poor boy, nothing ever seemed to go right for him. No matter what he did, good or bad, he never got to stay happy too much these days. Still, today had been the day he'd seen Len at his happiest this week. He found comfort in that, maybe he was helping him.

Gumo moved over, closer to the boy. He wrapped an arm around the other boy, their two bodied pressed close together. Len turned, looking over his shoulder to see Gumo, a calm face, as he combed through his hair. As they made eye contact the green haired boy gave a soft smile before Len layed his head back down. It wasn't an odd thing between them, really, and right now Len couldn't care if it was. They used to do this when they were younger, when one of them was feeling down, or ill, and it helped. Right now Len just needed the warmth and comfort so he accepted the gestures, his eyes closing as he drifted off.

Gumo stayed awake, running his hands through the wild blonde hair that was now undone from it's usual ponytail. It had been getting a bit long, these days, and Gumo thought he might take Len out tomorrow to get it cut.

He sighed while gazing at his friend. He looked so peaceful, not an ounce of worry or sadness on his face. He gave a gentle smile at this, what he wouldn't give for this moment to be forever, for time to stop so he might be able to stay here forever.

His hand drifted down, caressing his cheek gently. The other stirred slightly, but he only leaned into his touch, letting out a sigh as he slept. Gumo continued caressing his cheek for a few more minutes before deciding to do something a little more intimate. He moved, gently enough to not shake the bed, and leaned over. His breath fanned over the other's cheek and he stared at his flawless, and now slightly flushed, cheek before pressing his lips against it gently for a few seconds.

He moved back shortly after and wrapped his arms around the boy. He tucked the blonde's head under his chin and he held him tight, held him close before he too fell asleep.

That night Len got more sleep than he had that week and he hadn't had one bad dream. He slept threw the night with the feeling of warmth and comfort radiating around him. The embrace was tender and full of a gentle love and affection, something he had been craving for a while. He had just wanted someone to hold him, someone to just hold him and show him love, the love he wanted and deserved. Right now, he was getting just that, and, it felt right, it felt natural. Like it was meant to be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW~!<strong>_


	12. Haircut

_**Hnng. Homework has reared it's annoying head~ So, sorry if this is a little short, I've still got more home work to do. It's like a tissue box, it never ends. Alright, just wanna say a MEGA MEGA thanks to people who reviewed on the last chapter. It makes me happy to see you are still following along and enjoying it.**_

_**So, without further ado~**_

* * *

><p>Len awoke to find his face buried into light green fabric. He was currently half asleep and cold so he snuggled up to the warmth as much as possible. He sighed and then jumped slightly as he felt movement. He looked up but was met with skin and the ends of green hair. He felt an arm move around his waist, pulling him closer.<p>

Len felt his cheeks his cheeks burn as he felt the other unconsciously kiss his head. This was, unusual for the two, even despite their affectionate friendship. This seemed a little too affectionate, it made the boy's cheeks burn. Even so, he didn't feel any repulse to it, he didn't feel the need to move back. In fact, he found that he wanted to stay closer, stay there longer. It was strange, the feelings he was getting just from simply being around his friend.

He shook his head slightly, a yawn slipping from his lips before he could stop it. This caused his green haired friend to wake up. He heard the other give a slight yawn, he felt the arm around his waist move. He took the opportunity to roll over a bit and then sit up. He was glad his face wasn't red anymore; oddly, he didn't want the other to know he had been blushing.

Gumo gave a half asleep, lazy smile to his friend as he sat up beside him and began to wipe his eyes. He found himself taking a little extra time to take in the boy's adorable and dishevelled appearance. "Mornin'. Sleep well?"

The blonde haired boy just nodded quietly, his eyes looking over his friend, taking in his appearance far more than normal and he stared a little longer too. He blushed ever so slightly as he found his friend staring at him.

Gumo reached over, twirling a piece of the blonde's hair in between his fingers. It was silky and smooth, but, it had just barely begun to split at the ends and it was getting a little long for a boy.

"You up for getting a hair cut today?"

He asked, smiling gently to the other and ruffling his hair. Len gave a slight chuckle, feeling a little more comfortable and a lot less….jumpy….. as they fell into old routine.

"I'm free today, so sure, I think I need a trim anyway."

Gumo smiled widely and and then hoped off the bed, giving the boy's hair another playful ruffle.

"Awesome, I'll go get ready, you get ready too, I'll be down stairs to wait once I'm done."

He said before hopping out of the room. As the door closed the blonde lyed back on his bed, his eyes on the ceiling and his hand on his chest. What on earth was going on? It was really weird, all of a sudden he had felt kind of, odd around Gumo. He had stared at him much longer than he should after he woke up, he started blushing and his stomach was all jumpy. What was wrong?

The boy really couldn't think of anything, so, instead of wasting time and making his friend wait Len went to get ready.

About half an hour later the Len was down stairs and Gumo was grabbing his wallet, phone and his set of house keys. Len followed him outside and the two began to walk towards the hairdressers that was conveniently close. The two walked in comfortable silence, however, it was slightly bordering onto awkward for the blonde.

He found himself fidgeting a lot, messing with his clothes, playing with his fingers while he found he couldn't look any where but at his feet. Although, he found himself steeling glances as the other turne around and then he promptly dropped is gaze as the other turned.

Gumo arched a brow slightly, his friend was acting weird.

"Hey, Len are you alright?"

The blonde looked up and looked over to his friend and nodded, assuring him he was fine, although, he really wasn't too sure. He seemed healthy, but then again, it feels like there was something strange going on with him, or maybe it was Gumo? He didn't know.

Eventually the two made it to the hairdresser and both boys received a quick trim, Len getting more cut off than Gumo though, as Gumo's hair was fairly short already.

Len ran his fingers through his hair, liking how silky and fresh it felt. He always liked the feel of his hair after visiting the hairdresser, it felt especially good.

He felt a hand in his hair and froze a second before he heard his friend chuckle slightly. Len felt his heart flutter a bit at that, why was it that he never realised his friend had such a nice laugh?

"Your hair looks much better now, not that it didn't look good before, but, you get what I mean..."

He said, stuttering ever so slightly as he chuckled, a little nervously, his hand moving to scratch at the back of his own head.

Len felt his cheeks redden at that and he gave a nervous chuckle of his own.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

The boy continued to walk in silence, both cheeks a little red. Gumo gave a cough to break the tension, his hands going into his pockets before he turned to the other and smiled.

"So, wanna go grab some breakfast? I know I'm hungry and I'm sure you are."

As if to prove the boy's words, Gumo's stomach growled loudly and Len's followed shortly after. Both boys laughed, the awkwardness between them disappearing.

"Sure, we can go to the pancake place down the street."

The green haired boy gave a nod, consenting that it did sound like a good idea before the two friends set off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forgot to say~ I don't own vocaloid :**_

_**Review~**_


	13. Feelings

_**It's short, I know, but I've had homework practically shoved into my arms everyday of this week so far, so, I apologise. The story's winding to a close, only a few more chapters left. I want to thank everyone for reviewing. They make me smile.**_

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since Gumo had been taking Len out, taking his mind off of things and making sure he was always smiling. Len was grateful to his friend, immensely so. He'd found, over the days, that the sight of his sister and Kaito didn't…. hurt quite as much, it was odd. He'd also realised a few other odder feelings that he found he felt when ever he was around Gumo.<p>

He lyed back on his bed, looking up and sighed. The more he thought about it, the more confused he felt. The more he thought about is friend, about his green hair, his smiles that could brighten up a room, his bright eyes. The blonde felt his heart beat a little faster, the smallest hint of pink on his cheeks.

What was going on with him these days? Ever since that day with the haircut he'd been feeling so weird around his friend. Was he getting sick again? He doubted it. But then, what could it be?

He gave a sigh, rolling over to his side and closing his eyes. His thoughts drifted back to that first horrible night. He could still remember it clearly; he could practically feel the other's breath on him. He hadn't thought a lot about then. He'd been preoccupied. But, now he had the time.

He tried to recall everything, every detail; however, he hadn't seen much. In fact, the only thing he did see was hair, a small flitter of colour. He tried to recall it but he found his memory failing him. For the life of him, he couldn't remember, however, he felt like it was really important or something.

He turned over on his bed, facing the back wall before he heard a knock at his door. He just rolled over onto his back to see his friend opening the door. Again, he felt his eyes drawn to the other more than they should be. Noticing every little movement, like when the boy bit his lip just slightly and the way he seemed to balance his weight on one foot and then the other.

He snapped out of his little daze as his friend spoke. He could feel his face heating up slightly and he tried to move his bangs so that the other couldn't see. Why was he so flustered at being caught, it wasn't….it wasn't that weird, was it? Well, it probably would be, so, yeah, it was perfectly normal for him to be flustered. Yeah, that was it.

"Hey, Len, dinner's going to be ready soon. You alright?"

Len gave a nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be down soon."

He said shooting his friend a smile before he left.

Len fell back on his bed again, a hand to his chest. Why was his heart fluttering? Why was his pulse so fast? Why was there the slightest hint of butterflies in his stomach?

It was odd, the only time Len had ever felt like this was….

The blonde sat up, eyes widening. The only time he'd felt like this was…was when he had fallen for Kaito. So, he, he couldn't possibly be. That couldn't mean.

He held a hand to his face as he thought about it. Sure enough, his face turned a warm shade of red. That's when he knew he wasn't crazy or imagining things. He had a crush on his best friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW~<strong>_


	14. I'm fine!

_**Another chapter~! And, as I said before, the story's starting to wrap up. Thanks to everyone who reviews and reads along~!**_

_**Again, I'm sorry for the short chapters. I'm a tad busy and I just wanted to put this up~**_

_**Don't own vocaloid~!**_

* * *

><p>A crush, on his best friend, well, this would be awkward. Len already felt awkward as the two walked out of the house. It was around noon, just after everyone had eaten lunch. Gumo had offered to go for a walk and Len decided that he'd go, even with all these new feelings that had developed in him from, well, he didn't know how long ago. It was odd, really. It's like an epiphany moment when he worked it out, as if he'd been struggling on it for a while and finally got it.<p>

He kept his gaze from his friend, finding himself becoming detached from their conversation. He didn't hear a word the other was saying, instead he found himself focussing on how his friends voice sounded really good to his ears. He kept glancing over at the other from the corner of his eye, admiring how he looked in the sun.

Gumo noticed his friend odd behaviour and lack of attention. It was odd, usually the boy would listen attentively, but now, he seemed different. Had something happened? Was he not feeling well again?

The green haired boy reached his hand over, his palm touching the other's forehead. Len jumped a bit at the touch, his eyes widening slightly before his face flushed. He moved back a step, his heart pounding.

Gumo arched a brow and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, turning him around to look at him, eye to eye. Len, once again, moved back slightly, not finding himself able to keep direct eye contact as the butterflies in his stomach fluttered around and his heart beat fast. _H-he's so close… he's too close._ He thought as he felt his face heat up even more.

Gumo tilted his head, a hand going back to the other's face and watched as the other flinched.

"Ah, you're so warm. Do you have a fever again? Are you not feeling well?"

Gumo asked, worry in his tone. His friend was acting odd, he was acting unusual. Maybe he was sick again?

Len shook his head, turning it to the side.

"I-I'm not sick. I'm fine. Let's get going."

"A-Ah you sure? You're face is all read. Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

The fluttering in Len's stomach continued and he stayed stubborn, sticking to his words.

"Yes, I'm fine, ok!"

He called out, feeling slight anger. He knew his friend was worried, however, his worry and constant invasion into his personal space was just making the fluttering and nervous feeling in Len worse.

Gumo stopped still, moving his hands away as he tilted his head down slightly, his bangs covering his eyes. What had he done? He must've done something wrong to get this kind of reaction out of his friend.

There was a silence between the two as the words soaked into them. Gumo looked up, his lips pulled in a smile but Len could tell that it was fake, it didn't reach his eyes.

"Sorry, I've got some stuff to do, I guess I'll see you later then."

With that the green haired boy left. Len just watched, a pang in his heart as the other just left. He wanted to go back and apologise but the other was already gone, he wouldn't be able to catch up, even if he ran.

So, he just stood there, allowing himself to just sit in the middle of the footpath, his whole being silent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review if you want more~!<strong>_


	15. Tell him everything

_**Long time no see! I have come bearing a new chapter! I am truely thankful for everyone who has reviewed, I loved reading every one of them, I truely did!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Vocaloid**_

* * *

><p>Urgh! Why did he have to be such an idiot! Obviously Gumo was only trying to help! Why did he always have to ruin everything!<p>

The blonde held his head in his hands, his fingers grasping tightly to his hair. People walked by but he didn't care, all he cared about was the growing guilt inside of him. He needed to apologise, he didn't want to loose his friend, and, dare he say it, crush.

Really, he knew that Gumo was only trying to help, he had only been worried, but. Len just snapped. His body was reacting to the other in ways that confused him terribly. He sighed, getting up and rubbed his face, his nails making small scratch marks into his skin. A few passers by gave him looks, but he ignored them, he didn't care what they thought, he didn't care if he'd begin to make up some ridiculous rumour or something else like that. He didn't care at all.

He walked back home, his pace conflicting his feelings. He was walking so slow, dreading the arrival home, while, at the same time he wanted to hurry up, he wanted to see the other, apologise and never speak of it again.

He did get home eventually, though, and he looked around to several concerned faces He ignored them all and went up to Gumo's room. He should be there, he hoped he'd be there. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again, still no answer. He tried the door, it was open. He pushed it open and looked in. He wasn't there.

He turned and jumped a little as he was eye to eye with green eyes and green hair. They were softer, though. "Gumi… you scared me."

"Sorry Len-san…"

The blonde ran a hand through his hair. He gave a sigh, and shook his head gently.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault."

To this the green haired girl nodded before looking to the side, then back at him. She tilted her head a little before speaking.

"You're looking for my brother."

He gave a nod and she nodded back before taking his wrist and pulling him into the room she shared with her brother. Len looked confused but followed after her. She sat on her bed and patted the spot beside her. Len, still with confusion on his fae, followed after her and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Do you know where he is?"

He asked, some hope in his voice. The girl was quiet for a moment, studying the boy's face before shaking her head.

"No, he came home and he looked troubled. I tried to talk to him but he didn't say anything…"

She said, a little bit of sadness in her tone. Len sighed, his sigh reflecting the sadness in her tone.

The green haired girl looked to him, studying his features as he ran a hand over his face. What was he going to do now? He needed to apologise, he didn't want to miss the only close friend he had, the only one who had seen through his façade the past few weeks and showed that they truly care. Not that the others didn't, he knew they did, it was just, Gumo had been there for him all that time. He let out another sigh as his heart throbbed just at the thought of that.

"You seem troubled….my brother was like that when he came in…"

Len looked to Gumi who had been pretty quite for the most part. He tilted his head before sighing and nodding as he lied back on the bed.

"Yeah, these past few weeks have been…complicated."

He said looking over to her. She gave a nod of understanding and crossed her legs on the bed. She knew of her brother's feelings and the more she studied the blonde boy the more she had an inkling that he was beginning to act like her brother, and, therefore, began to develop feelings as well.

He looked over to Gumi, waiting for her to say anything but she just stayed quiet. She gave a nod as she saw he was looking and he took it as a signal to talk. Normally he wouldn't, he wouldn't talk to anyone else, but, he felt like he could trust Gumi with all of this, trust her like he trusted his sister, although maybe a little more considering his sister could be quite the gossip at times.

So, with that Len began to speak, he told her everything from the very beginning up until now. Gumi sat and listened, nodding at various points but otherwise staying silent and allowed the boy to explain everything and get it off her chest. She'd made her brother do the same, so now she knew both sides of everything, not that the two boys would know.

"So, that's about it…"

Gumi gave a nod and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"So you saw Kaito kissing Rin at the beach party, then you ran home and have been pretending you were sick and then fine all the while my brother's been helping you forget about Kaito. Only recently you've been feeling weird and you think that you might have a crush on my brother…correct?"

Len gave an affirmative nod and Gumi sighed, looking to her hands before looking up.

"I think that Len, you should go find Nii-san and tell him everything."

Len looked to her, a small frown on his face. He wasn't sure about that, what if he freaked out and said that they couldn't be friends anymore?

Gumi noticed Len's look of indecision and put a hand on his. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, it will be fine, I promise."

Len looked to her, their eyes meeting before he gave a nod and smiled to the girl.

"Thank you, Gumi. I owe you one."

He said as he got up and left the room. Gumi sighed as he left, her eyes turning sad as her heart throbbed. She was glad that she could help Len find happiness as well as her brother, she really did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, I feel like the story is gonna wrap up really soon. Like... maybe the next chapter or the one after. I thank everyone who has read this far and more will be coming. Thanks alot and please Review!<strong>_


End file.
